The Window
by BTEmerald 99
Summary: Princess Katara has been locked up in the abandoned ivory tower for who knows how long. One night the Avatar pays a visit to the Southern water tribe he is meant to keep the balance in the world and he has heard the rumors about the girl who is an innocent princess of the tribe that has been locked up in the so called ivory tower. When he finds her...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**THE WINDOW**

_**Hello. I think that my latest story is bad for some, good for some. But I will never stop writing. And (you have probably guessed) here is another Kataang story.**_

**CHAPTER 1: Imprisoned**

My name is Katara; Princess Katara to be exact. I am the daughter of King Hakoda IV. Ever since I was born my mother, Kya, died. Grief encased our Tribe, as the people knew of my mother's death. I have always wondered how she died, because on the day she died my father just told me she was dead. He never told me of _how _she died. Anyway, my father remarried and my stepmother's name was Renee. Unfortunately, she hated me and acted like I was merely a peasant; made to work and serve her. I never believed a person to be that cruel. Whenever I told my father about her, he just said she is trying to let me train and be an elegant princess.

Yeah right!

I woke to a sunny day and I thought to myself, _I should really stand up for my rights! I am a Princess, she is merely my stepmother. She isn't my mother, and she isn't my boss! Why should I beg for mercy? _I knew I was right. I mean, why should _I _listen to a stupid, boastful, unmerciful Queen? When I was changed into rags (literally, rags) I went down to the 'Queen' and said in an innocent voice, "Good Morning." She looked at me disgustingly before saying, "Address me properly peasant." "Why should I?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster. She looked at me like I was a crazy old hag.

"Do you dare defy me; the Queen? I am the Queen for heaven's sake! You should obey me!" She exclaimed. I could feel anger within her. "Aren't you my stepmother? Why should I address you as 'You're Highness' when you are my mother? " I asked innocently. She smiled a creepy smile. There was no emotion within her smile it was just plain creepy.

"Maybe more sense will be brought into you once you have suffered."

And that sentence was all it took for me being thrown in the abandoned ivory tower. And I was forgotten. No one ever remembered me; not even my father.

I usually spend my nights glancing up the stars above. I feel pain, because Renee usually comes up here with food, but it had begun to rot. She laughed whenever she brought me food. And so, every night was spent with horrible pain in my stomach. The only thing easing it was glancing up the stars. I remember my mother whenever I see them. It seems to ease the pain. Especially the moon, the moon does not remind me of my mother, though, but it gives me the strength to live through this suffering.

Imprisonment is not going to stop me from overthrowing Renee. But I have to wait. I am just 14; I will wait four years exactly when I turned 18.

Imprisonment is just the beginning of this war.

**So how do you like it?**

**I am sorry for any grammatical error.**

**TILL THE 2****nd**** CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE WINDOW

**CHAPTER 2: Thoughts and Memories and Love**

The night was still. The wind blew calmly on my face. I couldn't sleep tonight. I peered out the little window in my tower. Dreaming, dreaming of love. I remember the words my mother used to tell me.

She said, "Katara, one day, you will meet a boy you will have strange feelings for. That strange feeling is love. And you will have to face some tough obstacles then. But remember, the most handsome is not always the one. Never should you judge a book by its cover."

Words of wisdom, I thought.

Love was believed to be the most powerful thing in the world- well in the old times. Right now the world believed the most powerful _human being _is the Avatar, powerful for he _or she _can bend all four elements. Right now no one believed in love, only the monks. But what about love, what has love got to do with my life? My life is to be spent trying to overthrow the Queen!

I glanced out the only window in this dark tower. Over the forest surrounding the tower was the dancing lights of the castle. This tower wasn't part of the castle, no. Queen Renee had made sure I really was forgotten in this kingdom. She even went to the extent that the tower was protected by a force field. So, humans only saw trees. And I was put here, imprisoned. _An innocent little princess locked in one of the castle towers, _I had heard hunters nearby say. I wanted to scream out to them, but the Queen's 'witchy' powers made the force field sound-proof. Only the Queen knew of this tower. Forgotten and betrayed I was meant to be. I was meant to be forgotten, meant to be betrayed. I sighed. How am I ever going to break out of here?

This is ridiculous. I mean, I have the gifted power, I have _water bending_. And every time I try, it isn't enough.

I turned gently crying to myself. Memories of my mother came. And I remembered the song which she told me brought her and my father together. In fact, couples got together by songs.

I sang.

_One step closer_

_I hear my heart beat_

_Love is here_

_Love is there_

_I have tried every day waiting for you_

_Love has gone away_

_But you said,_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I will love you for a thousand more_

_I will love you for a thousand more_

_Set me here_

_Your wings will protect me_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day loving you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I will never leave you_

_For more than a thousand years_

_More than a thousand years_

After I sang I dropped to my knees sobbing.

My mother had sung it with a voice full of love to me. After singing she said, "Love will find its way to you. Not that you should find it."

Memories came flooding back. The day we played, the day we laughed. My mother had always loved me.

But who _will _love me?

I'm stuck here, not knowing what to do…

**Hey, so how was it? Please review, I would really love one. Oh, and the next chapter will be in Aang's P.O.V. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

THE WINDOW

**CHAPTER 3: The Rumor and a Mystery**

I woke to a snowy morning here in the Southern Water Tribe. The Hundred-Year war finished because I had help from 'Team Avatar'.

Right now, Toph was the head general of Ba Sing Se. Zuko, along with his wife Mai, was the good ruler of the fire nation. Suki was back at Kyoshi Island, and I came with Sokka back to the South Pole.

He was on top of the bunk bed in the apartment we were sharing (I didn't want to stay in the castle, much to Queen Renee's disappointment). Anyway, the snow had ceased and the sun was shining brightly outside. I quickly put my yellow and red clothes I usually wear. I took my staff, and walked out the door, leaving a snoring Sokka in the apartment.

I was greeted "Good Morning" by passing villagers. I waved and smiled at their bright faces. I walked around for a good while, when I reached the market. I hated the market; they always had meat instead of vegetables. Not a good liking to a skinny vegetarian like me.

As I walked across the busy place, a shopkeeper's words rang in my ears. He said, "Yeah mate! They say that since a young age a princess had been stuck in one of the castles three towers. You have to believe, I mean the Queen is allowing fewer peasants clean the towers." He was talking to a man who was buying one of his fish. "Eh! I do not believe in that nonsense!" the man said snorting. He walked away.

I quickly went to the shopkeeper, curiosity taking over me. He raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you want? The best today is the freshly caught Tuna." I shifted a little bit backwards in disgust. "I hate fish," I snapped. "Why?" the shopkeeper asked, confused. "I hate meat," I said. He laughed. "Fish isn't meat. All kinds of meat live on land."

I quickly changed the subject.

"No sir. I am nit here for your fish. But I want to hear more about the princess rumor you just talked about," I quickly said. He smiled. "Finally, someone who'll listen, listen well boy. Now, in the castle's three towers a young princess is imprisoned. She'd been imprisoned there since she was fourteen. Two years ago. Now, as proof, fewer peasants were allowed to clean either tower."

He had finished talking when I heard Sokka's voice, "Hey Aang, buy me some fish will you?"

Later on, I went to the Queen and asked, "Queen Renee may I have your permission to roam your palace?" She replied, "Sure, anything for the Avatar."

I quickly took the opportunity. I first went to the first tower. I climbed the old creaking stairs leading a long way up. I had finally reached the top, out of breath, I heaved the door open. And, I found nothing.

I sighed in frustration.

I went back down. And to another long flight of stairs, this time, in went swirling upwards. Halfway there, I felt the urge to stop. But I had to continue. If a princess _was _stuck there, I have to free her. I quickly went up the stairs until I reached an iron door. I heaved it open. For a door it was too heavy. And, once again, I found nothing. After that I went to the third tower. Luckily, it had a short flight of stairs. I arrived there in no time, and I found a rusty gold door. I opened it and to my frustration, no one was inside. I walked towards the window, sighing in frustration. The shop keeper was wrong. But he was also right. Fewer peasants were cleaning the towers. I had passed through unpolished stairs, cobwebs on the walls, and there was the rusty, old, door. But, what if I was looking in the wrong tower?

I looked out the window. I sighed.

Suddenly, wind passed around me and I heard a girl's voice, sweet, and beautiful.

_One step closer_

I heard. I followed the voice taking a step forward, almost falling off the window. And I saw it, an ivory tower! Just in the middle of a forest.

I quickly ran out of the castle, to the shopkeeper. I said to him, "You were right! No, wait, you were partially right." "So there _is _a girl locked in the tower?" he asked excited. "No, but if you are looking out the window of the third tower, the wind will come to you and you will hear a woman's voice. She says, _one step closer_, and if you do take a step towards the window, you see a tower in the forest!" I replied. He looked at me shocked…

But I wasn't paying attention to him.

I SHOULD GO INTO THAT TOWER.

**Hey, how was it?**

**I am sorry for any grammatical error. And Katara's P.O.V will resume in the next chapter. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

THE WINDOW

**CHAPTER 4: Aang **

I woke up one snowy morning. I quickly collected spare coal Queen Renee handed to me, because she had no room to store in burnt and used coal. I gathered them and put them in the old fireplace here in the tower. I rubbed two sticks together and they finally made a little fire. I then took a slab of cobblestone. It was heavy, but I needed to block the window with it, so wind won't blow the fire out.

This imprisoned life was a burden. My arms had been scratched in the two years I'd been here, trying to survive snow storms, and trying to keep warm. My nights were spent with pain in my stomach. Sometimes, I would lay on the piece of stone I called a bed, crying myself to sleep. I just can't believe the bad luck I received these two years. I sat on some stone, when I heard bangs down at the foot of the ivory tower.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I then heard something crash to the floor with a huge thud. I pushed my knees to my chest and hugged myself in fear.

A man emerged from the stairs. He had grey eyes, weird clothes, and a goofy smile which was slightly crooked.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out, tears running down my face. I continued, "Don't add to my suffering! Don't hurt me. I have had enough. I had been suffering for two years already." I slowly cried in pain, remembering those horrible times, the rotten food, and everything else. I saw his smile fade, and he walked towards me. He took my hands and hugged me.

I slowly stopped crying. My head was buried in his chest, and he stroked my hair. "Shh," he said soothingly, "you are going to be fine. I won't let you suffer anymore. I am not on the side that made you suffer." I looked at him. "You are telling the truth, yes?" I asked fearfully. I didn't want to get my hopes up, and then get betrayed. "Of course not," he said. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Are you a Princess?" he asked as we pulled away. I cast my eyes down. "Yes. I am Princess Katara. I am the rightful heir to the throne of the Southern Water Tribe. But, Renee took over."

"Why did you let her?" he asked.

I looked at him rage filling my body. I snapped, "Do you know how it feels to be forgotten? Do you know how it feels to be betrayed?" He looked at me sadly. "Yes," he replied.

I then told him my story, "My father, King Hakoda IV, married my mother, Kya. When I was six, my father barged into my room and claimed that my mother was dead. That remained a mystery to me. Months later, he married Renee, and she made me a peasant. A peasant made to work and serve her. Later on I confronted her, she got mad, and the next thing I knew, I was dragged by the guards into this tower. She then started giving me rotten food and I had to take risks during snow storms since then."

He took my hands and said, "I'm sorry." I took my hands back from him, and fueled by anger I said, "What are you sorry for? You weren't the one who locked me up in here! By the way, what is your name strange man?" He laughed and replied, "My name is Aang."

I smiled. He could help me with this war.

Just then, I heard a scream of pure anger. And someone appeared on the stairs leading to my room. A person I never wanted to see rule this kingdom anymore.

Renee.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Sorry for any grammatical error! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

THE WINDOW

**CHAPTER 5: The Battle**

"Renee," I said angrily.

She smiled at me, then her smile faded and she turned to face Aang. "So, the Avatar has found you," she said clapping her hands, "How delightful! Two people I can easily destroy." "Never shall you make me that weak again, Renee. I won't let you. And, as the princess and heir to the throne of the Southern Water Tribe, I order you to step down from the throne and you are exiled from this tribe," I said taking a step forward. Aang also took a step forward. "I'm with her. If she says she is the Queen, so be it!"

"Oh, so you think, that just because you're the Avatar, you can overthrow me?" The Queen asked. _Aang's the Avatar? NO WAY!, _I thought to myself, _Hey, she doesn't need to say it thrice!_

"Yes we can," I said steadily. "So be it. You chose this by yourselves," the Queen said. Suddenly, the tower started crumbling and I started plummeting down the 50 foot tower. I thought it would be the end of my life. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my waist and the next thing I knew, Aang had swooped down on his glider like contraption. His one arm was wrapped around me and he carried me to the ground safely. I blushed. No one had ever tried to save me at times before. Like while I was working for the Queen, there was a fire in the kitchen. Many buff men were there, but they just saved their own lives. I was stuck there until I blacked out. I woke up in the infirmary, learning that I was unconscious for 5 full weeks.

I saw him smile at me, and we stood there waiting for Renee. I don't know why, but from the feeling in my guts, Renee had survived the impact of the tower.

Suddenly, the earth shook and from the rubble of the tower emerged something that shocked me to death. Renee was a female _zmeu_! I didn't even know they existed! (If you guys are wondering, a zmeu, this is a roman belief actually, a zmeu is a dragon which has a humanoid shape and lures women to loving them, and then the women disappear! In this case I changed that and made it a _female _zmeu)

She laughed. "Never thought of this did you? Ever wondered what happened to your Mother?" She said. I took a step forward, "You were the one who killed my Mother?!" I demanded. I needed an answer now. All these years I'd been wanting to know how my mother died, and the answer was before me.

"Yes," Renee breathed. "NO! I am not going to let my mother die in vain," I said tears pouring out of my blue eyes.

Snow was surrounding the area, and I used that to my advantage. I lifted the snow, and turned it to an icicle so huge, was the size of three trees. I threw it towards the dragon. It hit her easily and she fell back, surprised at my sudden move.

Aang just stared at me, mouth wide open. I said, "Will you stop that? You are going to catch flies."

"You have the gifted power?" He asked. But before I could answer, there was a howl and Renee faced us fire dancing in her demonic eyes.

"So you have the gifted power?" She said smiling out widely. I answered, "Yes." "Oh, how wonderful! I'm so not proud," She said.

And with a swift motion of her hands, she had taken Aang and flew away towards the palace. _Oh no, _I thought. Aang, being the Avatar and all, was at a disadvantage. A zmeu was immune to fire, he was to far in the air to bend the earth or water, and what was going to do? Air bend the dragon to death?

He saved me, now, it's time for me to return the favor.

I arose a gigantic wave leading all the way to the air and as it was carrying me steadily I bended it to follow them.

True to my thoughts, Aang _was _bending the air at her. But, she merely laughed and continued on. "Hey you! Let him go now!" I demanded the dragon. She looked at me, but continued on towards the castle. Laughing, she said, "Oh what a twist in this fairy tale! The princess comes to save the Prince! Instead of the Prince saving the Princess."

I laughed inside. She was right. But I won't let another twist happen, that is, letting the evil person win.

She landed on the castle, and looking at me, she breathed a wave of fire towards me. But instead of hitting me, the fire hit my wave and somehow broke it.

I started falling once again. I knew this was my end. I would lose and Renee would win. This is the twist. Suddenly, I stopped mid air. I looked above me and saw my mother's spirit, holding my hand.

She smiled at me. I smiled back. I quickly pulled her into a huge hug. I cried. "I never thought I'd see you again. I miss you so much!" I said. She lifted my chin. "Don't worry love. I will always be here, in your heart. And, leave this battle to me," she said soothingly. I smiled.

We were close to the snow, so I managed to make another wave. And together with my mother, we went upwards to the roof of the icy palace. The zmeu before me stared with shock at the spirit of my mother.

Glued there in shock, she wasn't able to do anything to block my mother's attack. Which was, a huge ball of power. It hit her so quickly, Renee vanished before my eyes. Suddenly, another spirit appeared next to my mother. "Dad?" I asked. He nodded, and smiled. I smiled back. My parents were reunited once more. And I don't think I will suffer anymore.

They disappeared, and I saw Aang waving at me from the castle's roof. I quickly waved the water to move towards him.

I landed next to him. He smiled at me. And I hugged him.

"We survived."

**Hey, so how was it? I am going to post the last chapter soon. And don't worry, they are going to be together. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

THE WINDOW

**CHAPTER 6: And we Lived...**

I stared down at the gleaming river before me.

I was now the Queen of the Southern Water Tribe. Later on, I found out that Sokka, one who helped in the Hundred-Year war, was my brother who was abandoned by Renee. Aang became my head general, and we haven't heard from Renee since then. I let free many abused peasants of Renee and only kept half of the cooks and maids. But they were free to visit their families from time to time.

I sighed. Two months had passed since the battle and everything was well. But inside me, there was a feeling I'd never felt before. Whenever I saw Aang, I felt like I could melt any second. Every time he smiled at me I blushed. What is this new feeling?

I let the thought go. Maybe it was just that we are friends. Yeah, just friends. I sighed and stood up from the river. Later on while I was walking through the forest, I heard a voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Momo stop that, it tickles!"

I stopped in my tracks. That was Aang's voice. _Does he already have a girlfriend? _I thought to myself. I felt crestfallen. I love him. Yes, that's the feeling I've been feeling, _love_. And I was too blind to see it.

But then, I remembered my mother's words. "The most handsome is never the one. Never should you judge a book by its cover." I thought about this for a good while. He was the one. He was kind, he is caring, he has this fun attitude, and he could cheer people up when they are sad.

I should tell him. He should at least know.

I quickly listened to his laughs. I followed his voice and eventually found him. He was lying on the grass as a lemur licked his face. I smiled.

I walked towards the lemur and picked it up. I scratched its head before letting it go into the forest. Aang had stopped laughing and looked at me smiling. I sat down next to him as he sat up. "Hey," he said. "I kind of have something for you."

He gave me a rolled parchment. I curiously unrolled it and read what was in it.

_Dear Katara,_

_I took the time to make this poem for you._

_Day by day he sighed with passion_

_Day by day he saw the sun gleam on her sweet chocolate hair_

_The beating of my heart is a drum and its lost and it's looking for a rhythm like you_

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said, "what does this mean?"

He blushed furiously and looked away. This was the time I told him.

But before I could say anything he said, "Look, we just met two months ago, and we became fast friends too. But I have been feeling strange feelings when I am near you. But I don't know of what I am feeling."

I smiled. "I know of what you are feeling, Aang," I said. He turned around, his eyes dancing. "So what is it?" He asked.

"This," I said. I put my arms around his neck and...kissed him. I could feel him surprised at first. Then, I felt his arms hug my waist. I pulled away, feeling heat arise into my face.

He whispered, "I love you too."

And he pulled me closer, and kissed me back. I melted in his arms, but his arms held me in place.

"And we lived happily ever after." I said to my daughter Kya. Kya smiled and said, "So that's how you and Daddy met! It's so romantic." I laughed. My daughter was a hopeless romantic.

It was dinner time and she popped the question up. Aang looked at me smiling at the memories.

Later on, I was washing the dishes when I heard Tenzin cry. Aang appeared suddenly and said, "I'll take over the dishes."

"Thanks, sweetie," I said pecking him on the lips. As I left the room I heard him murmur, "So I don't need to change Tenzin's diaper." I laughed.

This truly was a happily ever after.

**YAY! I have finished this story. Please review! And I am sorry for any grammatical error. =)**

**Signing out,**

**Peace (BTEmerald 99)**


End file.
